vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Dorian Frog
Summary Dorian Frog(도리스 개구리, Doliseu Gaeguli) is a High Ranker and is the Second Division Assistant Commander of Kallavan's Squadron 4 of the Zahard's Army. Powers and Stats Tier:'' ''High 7-A, likely Low 6-B Name: Dorian Frog Origin: Tower of God Gender: Male Age: Unknown Classification: Human (?), Anima, High Ranker, Zahard's Army Assistant Commander Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Immortality (Type 1), Statistics Amplification (Can enhance his physical characteristics and speed through Shinsoo), Accelerated Development (Passive; He get stronger as he age), Expert Hand-to-Hand Combatant, Weapon Mastery, Shinsoo Manipulation, Extrasensory Perception (Can sense beings a Kilometers away), Forcefield Creation (Can use shinsoo barriers to block attacks), Sound Manipulation (His Anima can create large sound waves that can blow away his opponent), Likely Molecular Immobilization via Limited Matter Manipulation (Shinsoo moves and acts in a similar way to electrons and replaces air in the Tower and Dorian can reverse it flows to stop movement), Homing Attack (He can control his Shinsoo to have it attack where he desires), Danmaku (Can attack using multiple baangs with a large AoE), Mucus Manipulation, Summoning (Dorian can summon and controls an Ancient Frog Pollack), Information Analysis (Pollack's eyes have an ability to analyze a person's power level), True Flight, Telekinesis (Can levitate beings or objects), Resistance to the following: Madness Manipulation (Type 2)/Fear Manipulation (Can resist the shinsoo effects of the higher floors, which can drive other regular humans mad and cause them to fall into despair), Energy Manipulation/Energy Density (Is highly resistant to shinsoo, which is a very high density energy), Fire Manipulation and Heat Manipulation (Was not bothered by the flames and the heat Evankhell's Orb emanated), Minor Resistance to Matter Immobilization (Can move and walk in highly dense Shinsoo areas that would make it difficult to move in) Attack Potency: Large Mountain level '''(As a High Ranker, Dorian should be far stronger than average Rankers like Charlie and Lero-Ro. Matched one of Karaka's subordinates, that are comparable or superior to Pedro), likely '''Small Country level+ (He was able to briefly fight against White. His Shinheuh was able to blow away White, whose power is considered to be greater than Ranker's) Speed: At least Relativistic (Kept up with White) Lifting Strength: At least Superhuman '(As you go further up the Tower the density of the shinsoo increases, requiring more and more strength to even just walk normally), likely '''Class T '(Comparable to Yuri, who can lift a mountain) '''Striking Strength: Large Mountain Class, likely Small Country Class+ Durability: Large Mountain level '''(Should be far more durable than Charlie), likely '''Small Country level+ (Managed to block two attacks from White), far higher 'for his Ancient Frog Pollack (Survived one of White's White Magnolia, although half of its body was destroyed and protected by Cheonhee's Sylpheed shields in the process) 'Stamina: Extremely high (Vastly weaker characters can usually fight with highly serious injuries, such as a lost arm or another missing part of the body, and can fight for 1 month) Range: Extended melee range. At least Tens of Kilometers with Shinsoo, Mucus, and Shockwaves Standard Equipment: *'Ancient Frog Pollack's Well:' Is a Frog Tank, type of Bowl, in which Anima Dorian Frog keeps his Shinheuh, Ancient Frog Pollack. Intelligence: High (He climbed the tower and became a High Ranker, which means he went through several situations of life and death) Weaknesses: None notable Notable Attacks/Techniques: Anima: Dorian controls an Ancient Frog Pollack. Ancient Frog Pollack's Well: Is a Frog Tank, in which Dorian keeps Pollack. Pollack's Well can make tongues or eyes come out of it. They have an ability to analyze a person's power level. *'High-Concentration Mucus:' Is created by tongues coming out from the Pollack's Well. Dorian Frog shot it at speeding Hell Train, which was stopped successfully. It can also block White's technique Incinerating Splash of the Dead. Pollack.jpg|Dorian Frog summons the Ancient Frog: Pollack Frog tank pollack well.jpg|Dorian Frog with the Ancient Frog Pollack's Well Pollack well eyes.jpg|Dorian Frog using the Ancient Frog Pollack's Well to analyze White's power level Pollack well mucus.jpg|High-Concentration Mucus (Preparing) Dorian pollack well mucus.jpg|High-Concentration Mucus (Effect) Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Charlotte Katakuri (One Piece) Katakuri's profile (Both at Low 6-B forms. Speed was unequalized) Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Tower of God Category:Humans Category:High Rankers Category:Shinsoo Users Category:Statistics Amplification Users Category:Martial Artists Category:Weapon Masters Category:Extrasensory Perception Users Category:Forcefield Users Category:Sound Users Category:Status Effect Users Category:Matter Users Category:Homing Attack Users Category:Danmaku Users Category:Summoners Category:Information Analysis Users Category:Flight Users Category:Telekinesis Users Category:Organic Users Category:Immortals Category:Tier 7 Category:Tier 6